the_dorovir_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Great War of Dorovir
Before the War Thousands of years ago, Ilotara, the God of Life and Order, and Evoranta the god of Chaos and Death fought eternally. Eventually, Ilotara imprisoned Evoranta in his own dimension; The Underworld. Evoranta spent thousands of years in The Underworld. He saw how many people died for unnecessary reasons. He saw innocent lives get lost so leaders of empires could gain inches of land. He believed that humans were idiots, they didn't think straight and we're destroying the beautiful land of Eladria, the one place Evoranta couldn't go to. Evoranta grew to hate humanity and Ilotara for making life that will destroy the land that he desired to be a part of so much. He believed that humans didn't deserve to live just so they could destroy the world. The Beginning On 3AE 756, it marked the ten thousandth year since Evoranta had been imprisoned. And now he was freed as Ilotara's spell was only to last Ten Thousand Years. Evoranta came out of the Port City of Dawnfire with nothing but vengeance on his mind. The Battles Evoranta would soon go on a journey across Dorovir. He was stuck in a mortal form until he could kill enough to be in his most powerful form. He pillaged major cities and capitals all across the continent, killing thousands. With each town and city he ransacked he only became more and more powerful. With every person he killed, that person would come back from the dead as a soldier for him. The Slaughter of Gold Hollow One of the first major battles of the War, as Evoranta rose up from the Red River he went into the city of Gold Hollow. Evoranta was alone at this point, no army with him at this point. Evoranta slaughtered everyone in the city, killing hundreds. Now the city is a ghost town. Battle of Deer Creek Deer Creek was one of the many towns that was formed around the economic hub and capitals of Dorovir, being founded right outside the city of Dawnfire. This is where Evoranta killed the Queen of Greyfall Ydria Eyon. The Battle of Dawnfire The Dawnfire Legion had been helping the smaller towns across Dorovir, protecting them from the forces of Evoranta. Now Evoranta was invading the Capital City to Greyfall, Dawnfire. The Dawnfire Legion had been in hiding for hundreds of years as this point, doing their business undetected. Now that their capital was threatened, they came out of hiding to fight in the war. An unknown soldier was the man who truly changed the war. The soldier was member of the Dawnfire Legion and fought hard. By the end of the first few battles before this he had been seen multiple times throughout the land and when the king of Greyfall, Eyon XV was killed, the soldier leaped into battle and fought death himself. They were an equal match for each other, and the fighting lasted for a while before the soldier was stabbed in the chest. Ilotara, the God who imprisoned Evoranta came down to the battle. Ilotara weld a blade of pure light and stabbed Evoranta in the chest. Evoranta fell down to the ground, bleeding pure black blood. Ilotara grabbed Evoranta by his armor and uttered a speech that echoed across the world; You will go back to the underworld. You will rot there and suffer, knowing that you lost. Knowing that you could barely defeat a single human being, that when he dies, he will go to a heaven for soldiers, while you burn. You failed, Evoranta. We won.